Cbeebies Schedule Saturday 13 March 2010
Morning # Zigby - Episode 52- Zigby And The Tortoise # Driver Dan Story Train Series 1, Tallulah's Favourite Food # Balamory Whale Bank # Little Robots Robot Race Day # Pingu Series 6, Pingu Wants To Fly # Tweenies Restaurant # Guess with Jess How Can We Paint The Lily Pad Green # Charlie and Lola - I am Not Sleepy And I Will Not Go To Bed # Lunar Jim Recipe For Rover # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide # Step Inside Mr Davies And The Baby # Clifford The Big Red Dog Tie Dyed Clifford # Bob The Builder Series 8 Lofty's Jungle Fun # Gordon The Garden Gnome - I Remember # Lazy Town Pixelspix # Carrie And David's Popshop Don't Want To Go To Bed # Something Special Out And About Animal Park # Space Pirates Music to Spin Around to # Grandpa In My Pocket Mr Scoffbucket the Goat # Gigglebiz Series 1 Episode 17 # Mister Maker Blow Picture # Little Red Tractor Series 3, Row Yer Boat # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide # Postman Pat Series 6, Postman Pat And The Perfect Pizza Afternoon # Guess with Jess Where's My Feather Gone # Muffin The Mule Muffins Day Off # Driver Dan Story Train Series 1, Tallulah's Favourite Food # 64 Zoo Lane The Story of The Monster In The Forest # Waybuloo Series 1, Dancing Feet # In the Night Garden Series 1, Wottinger Hiding Game # Becky And Barnaby Bear Barnaby on the Farm # Lazy Town Pixelspix # Carrie And David's Popshop Don't Want To Go To Bed # Something Special Out And About Animal Park # Space Pirates Music to Spin Around to # Grandpa In My Pocket Mr Scoffbucket the Goat # Gigglebiz Series 1 Episode 17 # Mister Maker Blow Picture # Little Red Tractor Series 3, Row Yer Boat # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide # Postman Pat Series 6, Postman Pat And The Perfect Pizza # Razzledazzle - Ruby Rabbit # Guess with Jess Who Wants To Live In Baa's Meadow # The Story Makers The Number One Evening # Waybuloo Series 1, Dancing Feet # Driver Dan Story Train Series 1, Tallulah's Favourite Food # Zigby - Episode 26 - Zigby and the Circus # Guess with Jess How Did A Dandelion Seed Get Into Mimi's Garden # Step Inside Mr Davies And The Baby # Cbeebies Bedtime Stories How Sky Is High Nick Jr Classics # Thomas The Tank Engine The Fogman # King Rollo The Bath # Mr Benn Wizard # Bump the Elephant - Bump Wants to Help # Bump the Elephant - Bump and the Clouds # Bagpuss Episode 1 Ship In A Bottle # Ivor The Engine - Mrs Porty's Foxes # Paddington Bear A Bear in Hot Water # The Wombles Orinoco and the Big Black Umbrella # The Wombles Womble Summer Party # The Adventures of Portland Bill - Baking Day # The Adventures of Portland Bill - The Fishing Match # Clangers The Teapot # Mr Benn Pirate